1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection image display apparatus capable of projecting a color image on various color wall surfaces other than a white screen, and a color correction method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projection image display apparatus which projects a color image on a projection surface using a transmission or reflection type display device, white balance is set for a white screen serving as the projection surface. Accordingly, when the color image is to be projected on the projection surface such as a wall surface having a color (chroma) different from that of the white screen, color correction must be performed for the color image to be projected.
As this type of correction mechanism, in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-323610, a color correction mechanism is available, in which reflected light of an image projected on the projection surface is received by a color sensor, and correction data is generated from the color difference between a projected color space and a color space obtained by the color sensor.
In the above-described color correction mechanism, the color sensor receives the reflection light of the image projected on the projection surface, and the correction data is generated from the color difference between the projected color space and the color space obtained by the color sensor. Hence, the projected image undergoes unique color correction in accordance with the characteristics and performances of the above-described elements. Accordingly, due to changes in environment, maintenance, and characteristics and performances of the above-described elements, the color varies in accordance with whether the image is projected onto the white screen or wall surface, thus posing a problem. In addition to this, in the color correction mechanism, many expensive parts are required.